


Tal vez también me gusten los perros.

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Anal Sex, Angela es una zorra, Enlace, Lemon, M/M, acoplamiento, hechizo, inugami (pluto), real personality, sebastian es el uke, sebastian es un incubo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como de costumbre ciel se ha dado a la tarea de molestar a su mayordomo una vez más encargándole una ridículamente imposible tarea...</p><p> </p><p>Enseñarle a hablar a Pluto, su gigantesco perro demonio, después de dar la orden se marcha con todos los demás a la residencia americana de la tía de Elizabeth.</p><p>A pesar de ser una molestia, imposible no es una palabra que Sebastián Michaelis conozca y cumple a cabalidad lo que le fue encomendado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando la fiebre de celo se apodere del can demonio y la verdadera identidad de Pluto, o más bien Inugami sea revelada....</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué hará Sebastián?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez también me gusten los perros.

**Author's Note:**

> M: Este no es mi normal y romántico tipo de historia pero los sentimientos entre los protagonistas ya fueron sembrados y ahora solo el cuestión de tiempo y siendo que ellos tienen toda la eternidad puede ser cualquier cosa :3

Ciel subió a su carruaje en compañía de todos sus sirvientes a excepción del mayordomo demoniaco.

 

-Estoy harto de que me sigas a todas partes como una sombra, tú te quedaras aquí cuidando la mansión mientras nosotros nos vamos a la casa de Elizabeth en América… regresaremos en un mes.-Dijo el pequeño conde, por un segundo levanto su vista por encima uno de los hombros del azabache, vio a su mascota demoniaca saltando sobre las flores y sonrió maliciosamente.-Mientras no estamos tu misión será enseñarle a hablar a Pluto, es una orden.-Ordenó tajante el chico.

 

-Yes my lord.-Respondió con obvio desagrado el mayordomo, por lo que el mini conde sonrió, no había cosa que más le gustara que lograr enojar al perfecto mayordomo.

[Ma: ciel se enojara si lo llamas de esa forma (-.-) M: yo lo llamo como se me venga en gana, y no te preocupes ya le enseñare yo a ese minion a respetar *¬.¬ F: (ó_ò)]

 

-Bien, ya que todo está claro, vámonos.-Finalizó sonriente el MINI conde para que luego el carruaje arrancara y se perdiera en la distancia.

 

El malhumorado mayordomo caminó hacia el hombre-perro, y este al verlo deja de arruinar las plantas de la elegante entrada, moviendo feliz al verlo.

 

-Desde ahora te enseñare a hablar, pero antes tienes que aprender a que es obligatorio que uses ropa.-Informó fríamente el azabache, algún día tendría el alma de es mocoso y luego la devoraría con gran entusiasmo.

**************

 

A medio día en la biblioteca, Pluto había sido vestido apropiadamente por Sebastián antes de comenzar sus lecciones.

 

-De acuerdo, empecemos por lo básico, el alfabeto… repite después de mi: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N…–El pobre peliplata no entendía nada y sólo se limitaba a observarlo confundido. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205067456942915&set=a.10205067451062768.1073741857.1137977760&type=3&theater -Al parecer tendré que ir un poco más despacio.-El mayordomo entendió que debía ir más despacio y así lo hizo. Eso iba a ser un arduo trabajo pero la palabra imposible no existía en el diccionario del azabache.

 

Despacio y con mucha paciencia le fue enseñando todo poco a poco, tardo casi tres semanas pero ahora Pluto habla, leía y escribía perfectamente, incluso era capaz de razonar un poco. Otra misión perfectamente cumplida por parte del mayordomo demoniaco. Sólo era cuestión de que el amo regresara y pudiera (morirse del enfado) contemplar su perfecto resultado.

*************

 

Ya era de noche y al azabache se le hizo extraño el silencio y la tranquilidad, por lo que fue a revisar a cierto perro revoltoso y molesto.

 

En el jardín, más específicamente en la casa (mansión) para perros….

 

Sebastián intento entrar pero la puerta tenia seguro, no es como si una simple puerta impedirle entrar pero al ser el mayordomo tenía las llaves de toda la casa, pero al intentar abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba trabada con algo cosa que intrigo al mayor, fácilmente podría empujaron fuerza y abrirla puerta pero eso podría causar que algo se rompiera por lo que decidió entrar por una de las ventana.

Al estar dentro notó que la puerta había sido bloqueada con un armario y varios muebles, una simple pregunta cruzó momentáneamente por su cabeza ¿La había bloqueado para evitar que alguien entrara o que él saliera?

 

No le costó mucho encontrar al otro demonio en su forma humana, desnudo y arrinconado en posición fetal abrazándose a sí mismo en una esquina alejada de su enorme colchón para perro. Pudo detectar con facilidad el olor de la sangre en el aire, antes de notar que pluto estaba clavándose sus garras a sus antebrazos provocándose heridas algo profundas.

 

-Se… Sebastián… te… tengo que… encontrar a… Ángela.-Murmuró con dificultad el canino temblando completamente.

 

-Esa chica no vendrá.-Respondió fríamente el mayordomo acercándose a él, mirando el desastre que había provocado el animal en el lugar.

 

-¡ ¡NO TE ACERQUES! !-Gritó el peliplata. El pelinegro alzó una ceja una maliciosa sonrisa surco momentáneamente su rostro antes de que un olor conocido inundara su sensible nariz.

 

-Hormonas… no estaba al tanto de que los perros demoniacos como tú entraban en celo.-Comentó interesado.-Ya veo, esa chica te ayudaba en esta época.-Disfrutaba burlarse de los demás pues después de todo era un demonio, no conocía las palabras empatía o culpa.

 

-Ti… tienes que irte… a… antes de que… sea tarde.-Advirtió Pluto con una voz profunda y abismal, pero eso no hizo más que intrigar al mayordomo, quien quería ver que pasaría; desde hace tiempo estaba aburrido y tal vez ahora podría divertirse un poco.

 

 

Cuando la luna llena estuvo en su punto más alto en el cielo nocturno, los instintos animales del peliplata tomaron el control y en un segundo se abalanzo sobre el mayor cayendo sobre él sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, como si su pisca de humanidad se hubiese desconectado dejando sólo el lado animal y demoniaco.

 

El azabache molesto porque su uniforme podría ensuciarse tratando de incorporarse pero el peliplata lo presionó fuertemente contra el piso mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Caliente y enloquecido, Pluto le dio un amenazante gruñido para luego relamerse los labios como si le gustara su sabor.

 

-¿Acasos quieres qué yo te ayude?-Preguntó divertido, en respuesta el perro demonio esta vez a gruñir en advertencia a su oído, Sebastián pudo sentir los colmillos afilados peligrosamente cerca de su yugular al igual que la imponente erección del perro contra su pierna.

 

-Quieto.-Demandó el otro demonio. Su voz era ronca y muy sexy, era profunda y peligrosa. El olor del mayordomo era increíblemente apetitoso, era levemente dulce y cien por ciento peligroso. Sin dudas una mezcla excitante.

 

-¿Quieres copular conmigo, cachorro?-El demonio levantó sus caderas un poco para restregarse contra el chucho en celo, hacia mucho que no se divertía con otro demonio y esto podría ser interesante.-¿Quieres que apague el fuego que sientes?

 

Con una mano tomó firmemente el prominente miembro el peliplata y lo apretó logrando así sacarle un alarido de dolor y excitación. En venganza el perro demonio le mordió fuertemente sacándole a este un quejido de dolor, ahora tenía una herida sangrante entre su hombro y un demonio en celo sobre él, pero parecía ser la mejor manera de pasar el rato.

 

-Sebastián.-La lucidez pareció volver a él cuando la luna se alzo en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, pero aún así sus ojos brillaban en un peligroso rojo brillante. De inmediato el mayordomo supo que Pluto lo había mordido infectándolo con su celo, había sido imprudente y ese era el resultado.

 

Un calor sofocante comenzó a invadirle desde sus partes bajas, las cuales comenzaron a despertar interesadas. El peliplata lamió su hombro limpiando la herida y deteniendo el sangrado de esta, parecía orgulloso de si mismo mientras observaba la herida cerrarse dejando la marca de su mordida estampada en el cuello del mayordomo.

A pesar de haber sido infectado por el celo del perro demonio le mayor no le dejaría fáciles las cosas. Con un poco de su fuerza invirtió las posiciones quedando sobre Pluto con gran facilidad, estaba en su naturaleza ser problemático pero su contrato con el conde de bolsillo le obligaba a siempre ser el perfecto mayordomo y cumplía con eso perfectamente realmente no le molestaba pero a veces solo quería salir y causar algunos grandes desastres… Era un demonio después de todo.

 

-Has sido muy atrevido al osar hacerme algo como esto, yo podría matarte fácilmente en este instante.-Amenazó mirándole fijamente pero en vez de aparentar temor el peliplata se relamió los labios nuevamente y sostuvo con fuerza las caderas del mayor sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y excitación.-Ah.-Su maldito cuerpo lo traicionaba ante el toque firme del otro demonio, quien deslizó lentamente una de sus manos hacia arriba por la nívea espalda del azabache acariciándole y demostrándole que aun desde abajo él seguía teniendo el control… Era el alfa.

 

-Inugami.-Murmuró mientras la mano que viajaba por su espalda que ahora sostenía su nuca acercándole más a él. No era un fuerte agarre, le estaba dando la oportunidad de alejarse pero el mayordomo no lo hizo o más bien su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

 

-¿Inugami?-Cuestionó a centímetros de su rostro.

 

-Mi nombre… es inugami.-Respondió para luego besarle apasionadamente.

 

Fue un beso húmedo y caliente como el infierno, era increíble la forma en que ese perro podía ser tan endemoniadamente dominante hasta en un beso. Sebastián no era de los que se dejaba controlar pero la firmeza de las manos del peliplata y lo dominante de cada uno de sus toques era muy excitante, su ropa quedo hecha girones en algún momento del beso y eso ni siquiera le molesto.

Antes de darse cuenta el azabache estaba siendo levantado y guiado hacia la cama, Inugami lo lanzó a ella sin mucho cuidado sonriendo levemente por la mirada maliciosa y excitada del mayordomo. Los ojos negros del mayor se alejaron de los rojos para pasearse por el cuerpo desnudo del can, no era ni por asomo la primera vez que le veía desnudo pero sin dudas era la primera vez que se fijaba meticulosamente en cada detalle de su cuerpo en especial cierta parte de su anatomía que parecía muy interesada en las circunstancias.

 

-¿Quieres copular contigo, pequeño?-Se burló esta vez el canino con una voz profunda y sensual.-¿Qué te haga sudar hasta que mi celo salga de tu sistema?-Acarició superficialmente el muslo del mayor, fue un roce ligero pero sugerente. Las propuestas indecorosas del perro eran demasiado tentadoras en estos momentos en que estaba intoxicado por el calor y ansioso por algo de juego rudo.

 

-¿Vas a estar hablando toda la noche o piensas hacer algo?-Cuestionó Sebastián estremeciéndose con anticipación cuando inugami se cernió sobre él acomodándose con gran agilidad entre sus piernas.

 

-Estoy tratando de controlarme, me gustas, soy grande y no quiero romperte.-Murmuró olfateando su cuello para después mordisquearlo y lamerlo.

 

-No te contengas, no voy a romperme tan fácilmente.-Susurró seductoramente en su oído.-Déjate llevar por las sensaciones, siente el calor y déjalo salir.-Definitivamente no iba a ser el único afectado por el maldito celo, sin que el peliplata se lo esperara mordió fuertemente y con saña su cuello. Lo próximo que escucho fue un fuerte rugido y sintió el gran pene de inugami irrumpir en su interior, fue una embestida brutal y sofocante por lo cual no pudo evitar gemir muy alto.-Aaaah.-La embestido lo había tomado por sorpresa y no tuvo un segundo para asimilar las sensaciones cuando el demonio canino ya estaba embistiéndolo nuevamente con fuerza.

 

El peliplata se hundió en el azabache repetidas veces, ser atrapado en esa cavidad cálida y húmeda era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca. Era como si el mayordomo estuviera hecho para él, Sebastián parecía disfrutar bastante lo rudo que era, y cada vez que tocaba fondo arqueaba su espalda y gemía fuertemente. Una vista demasiado excitante.

 

Esa zorra ángel había lanzado un hechizo sobre él convirtiéndolo en su opuesto total, en un estúpido y maldito perro obediente. Esa víbora lo había encañado y lo mantuvo en un estado de semiinconsciencia por su sangre, incluso se atrevió a nombrarlo de esa denigrante forma realmente, mataría a la puta él mismo si tuviera la oportunidad. Con el tiempo en que la sangre de Ángela había estado ausente en su sistema solo basto con beber la sangre de otro demonio para romper el maldito hechizo.

 

-¿Te gusta esto?-Preguntó con una fuerte embestida. Frunció el ceño al no obtener ninguna respuesta, en cambio observo la mirada desafiante del hombre bajo él.

 

Era fácil ver lo excitado que estaba el mayordomo pero era terco y orgulloso, jamás lo admitiría. Eso solo encendió más al demonio canino, a diferencia de la abundante variedad de demonios humanoides solo había dos tipos de demonios animales a pesar de la raza de este… Dominantes y sumisos. Y él era un orgulloso miembro del primer grupo, por lo tanto tenía que estar en control, necesitaba dominar… Necesitaba a Sebastián sumiso ante él. ¡Oh y lo vería ceder!

 

Inugami se preparó para liberar su verdadera forma, no la forma de perro gigante eso era solo la forma más básica de un demonio animal era fuerte pero no muy practica, en cambio su ultima transformación era la perfecta mezcla entre su forma humana y animal, fuerte, rápido y ágil.

 

Sintió su cuerpo crecer varios centímetros al igual que sus afilados y mortíferos colmillos y su negras garras, las orejas humanas fueron reemplazadas por caninas, el pelo cubrió parte de su cuerpo y su cola se movía libremente, también su pene había crecido unos centímetros. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205068100399001&set=a.10205067451062768.1073741857.1137977760&type=3&theater (Es algo así). Sonrió traviesamente al sentir al azabache estremecerse y jadear.

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, pequeño?-Interrogó con arrogancia. Sabía que era atractivo y que su forma liberada excitaba mucho al otro demonio, a pesar de estar siempre en control el mayordomo parecía ser débil ante el placer y aun así demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Pero él no estaba dispuesto ceder en eso, una urgencia más allá del celo, el mismo cuervo de Sebastián le ordenaba hacerlo.-Cambia.-Le ordenó separando más ampliamente las largas piernas y sujetándolas más alto para tener más margen de maniobra.

 

-No.-Se negó con una chulesca sonrisa. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205068004196596&set=a.10205067451062768.1073741857.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Quería enfadar a inugami, quería obligarlo a que realmente lo sometiera, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos como una necesidad... Avaricia, envidia, gula, ira, lujuria, pereza, soberbia. Eran las naturalezas que regían a los demonios humanoides como él, La lujuria era quien lo regia a él, era parte incubo después de todo, aunque eso solo podría ser descubierto que veían su verdadera forma demoniaca.

 

-¡Muévete! ¡Más duro!-Exigió el mayor, mientras el peliplata lo embestía.

 

-No me des ordenes, pequeño.-Gruñó irritado mordiendo nuevamente el hombro del mayordomo.

 

Sus dientes se hundieron profundamente en la suave carne y de inmediato saboreo la dulce y picante sangre en su boca. Con fuerza inmovilizo el cuerpo del azabache bajo él y comenzó a moverse más rápido, embistió contra Sebastián con una potencia demoniaca mientras lo sujetaba exigiendo su sumisión. Joder, necesitaba que Sebastián se sometiera ante él más de lo que necesitaba su próximo aliento, estaba desesperado cuando el sonido de un aleteo llamó su atención. Extrajo sus dientes del hombre del mayordomo y lamió la herida para que esta sanara, al separarse lo suficiente para contemplarlo.

 

-Eres en verdad un demonio caliente.-Esa simple frase no hacia justicia a la verdad. La verdadera forma de Sebastián era tan hermoso que quitaba el maldito aliento. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205068005196621&set=a.10205067451062768.1073741857.1137977760&type=3&theater su cuerpo estaba semi cubierto por plumas y cuero negro, tenía un gran par de alas negras en su espalda para hacerle juego al resto.

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cachorro?-Le devolvió con chulería sonriendo con suficiencia.

 

-Desde luego, eres hermoso.-No le molestaba admitirlo, era la simple verdad. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando el azabache se sonrojo.-¡Oh, te gustan los cumplidos!-Exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante y vio al mayordomo fulminarlo con la mirada.-No eres honesto contigo mismo. Eso no es bueno, habrá que hacerte decir la verdad.-Con un rápido movimiento salió del cuerpo contrarió y le dio la vuelta poniéndolo sobre sus manos y rodillas, cerniéndose sombre la espalda de este inmovilizándolo nuevamente. En su forma liberada su cuerpo de dos metros seis era considerablemente más alto y pesado que el metro ochenta de Sebastián. Cuando sintió al mayordomo tratar de liberarse volvió a entrar de golpe haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente.-Eso es, deja de resistirte y sucumbe ante los deseo de tu cuerpo.-Muy lentamente comenzó a salir hasta que solo tenía la cabeza de su pene dentro y volvió a arremeter, torturo al demonio más pequeño varios minutos. Sebastián trató de masturbarse pero Inugami se lo impidió embistiéndolo rápida y fuertemente obligándole a sostenerse.-Pídeme que te someta, Sebastián. Pídeme que te embista duro, dame todo tu placer solo a mí.-El Susurró en su puntiaguda oreja, antes de morderla sin romper su piel. Eso fue todo para el auto control de Sebastián, dejó que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo.

 

-¡Sométeme! ¡Quiero que aporres mi culo con tu pene! ¡Quiero que me complazcas y complacerte! ¡Necesito que me llenes y me marques!-El azabache gritó desembreando sumido en un agónico placer que jamás había experimentado, sus garras rasgaron la manta bajo él y su cuerpo entero ardía. Con un gruñido animal el perro demonio agarró los hombros del incubo y lo tomó de una manera brutal.-¡Oh, infiernos! ¡Así! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Rómpeme!-Su larga y fina cola de cuero se enganchó al brazo del otro demonio. Sebastián estaba enloquecido por el placer, gemía y gritaba escandalosamente palabras que nunca en su vida tan siquiera había pronunciado. Era lujuria y placer puros los que corrían como lava por sus venas e incendiaban su cuerpo.

 

-Eso es, pequeño solo siente y entrégate a mí.-Exigió con su voz ronca y profunda. Inugami lo tenía totalmente sometido, a su merced y pidiendo por más.

 

-¡Inugami!-Su gritó era solo una advertencia. El orgasmo más devastador se construía en su interior y amenazaba con destruir todo lo que conocía. Era la primera vez su sangre incubo hervía y se estremeció ante el sentimiento de propiedad… Jodidamente quería ser de este demonio alfa.

 

-Es tan malditamente erótico cuando gritas mi nombre de esa manera.-Gruño en su oído antes de comenzar a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba, el azabache se retorcía bajo él gimiendo y gritando.-Eso es pequeño, córrete para mí.-Alentó y como si se tratara de una orden el mayordomo entro en erupción gritando su nombre.

 

-¡ ¡Inugami! !-Gritó mientras se corría más fuertemente que nunca antes en su muy muy larga vida.

 

-¡Sebastián!-Gimió antes de morder nuevamente el hombro del azabache, quien gritó corriéndose nueva vez. Él mismo se corrió más duro que nunca antes dentro del incubo, el nudo se formo en la base de su pene impidiéndole retirarse. Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón sin aire.

 

Sebastián parecía en trance y él mismo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba haberse anudado al incubo; era la prueba de que lo había escogido como pareja y estaba seguro que Sebastián no tardaría en darse cuenta también. Después de unos minutos su pene se deshincho y el nudo desapareció permitiéndole salir del cuerpo del mayordomo. Sonrió al escuchar un quejido de protesta al hacerlo.

 

Sebastián sintió como se ruborizaba al darse cuenta del lamentable y vergonzoso sonido que acababa de hacer. Y estaba más avergonzado de sentir la pérdida del caliente y duro miembro en su interior, estaba actuando malditamente necesitado. La respuesta golpeo en él como una tormenta… Inugami lo había marcado y anudado. Se habían enlazado. Y la necesidad que sentía era solo parte de estar recientemente acoplado al otro demonio.

 

-Me enlazaste.-Lo acuso y volvió la cara para mirarlo, esperaba encontrar miedo o arrepentimiento en la mirada del perro pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

 

-Sí, así parece.-Respondió con gracia. A pesar del cansancio que él mismo también sentía la cara de satisfacción además una bobalicona y hermosa sonrisa fue lo único vio en el otro.

 

-¿Por qué diablos sonríes?-Cuestionó algo molesto, pero no lograba estar realmente enfadado por la situación.

 

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Tuve un sexo alucinante con un bellísimo incubo con el que me acabo de acoplar.-Respondió halando al azabache a su pecho y dándole un beso en los labios.-¿Sabes lo difícil que un demonio se enlaza a otro? Y yo me enlace contigo ¿Qué en todos los mundos podría ser una razón para no estar más que feliz?

 

El acoplamiento entre las criaturas sobrenaturales era como el matrimonio entre los humanos solo que este realmente era para siempre y hasta la muerte. La necesidad de tenerse cerca sería una constante y no habría nada que se sintiera mejor y más correcto que estar juntos. Subsistían de la energía del otro y no necesitaban un contratista, pero uno de los acoplados moría con el tiempo el otro su marchitaría y moriría también, eso sí tenía suerte; Cabía la posibilidad de que el otro sobreviviera y enloqueciera por la falta de su compañero y arrasara con todo a su paso antes de ser ejecutado por las consejo pertinente.

 

-Aun sigo bajo el contrato con Ciel, no puede romperse.-Murmuró resignado dejando que su compañero acariciara su cabello.

 

-Somos inmortales al menos que logren asesinarnos y el mocoso morirá alguna vez como todos los humanos.-Argumentó restándole importancia al asunto. Los humanos eran criaturas frágiles.-No pienses más en eso, estamos recién emparejados y lo único que quiero es volver a enterarme hasta el fondo dentro ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que quedes inconsciente.-Confesó mordisqueando el cuello del mayordomo con picardía, frunció el seño cuando este se alejó para mirarlo frente a frente.

 

-¿Crees que serás capaz? Nosotros los íncubos somos muy resistente.-Le retó son un sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

-Puedes apostar que vida a que lo intentare hasta conseguirlo.-Contraatacó son la misma sonrisa de suficiencia antes de rodar sobre si mismo dejando a Sebastián debajo.-Después de todo todavía nos queda poco más de una semana y el resto de nuestra inmortalidad, pequeño.-Aseguró antes de besarlo lenta y dulcemente.

 

 

Sebastián amaba los gatos pero tal vez solo tal vez también le gusten los perros a partir de ahora.

 

OWARI.

**Author's Note:**

> M: Este fue mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, y la primera parte de esta historia... Realmente espero que les haya gustado y espero no haber traumado a ningún niño/a que haya decidido que era lo suficientemente mayor para leer este fic después de que les advertir. Y si lo hice, bueno se lo buscaron ustedes solitos (^.^)


End file.
